


Make Something Happen

by Sharpey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark One Direction!!, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Possessive Harry, Rape, dark characters, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Violet Taylor, was just living her own normal life, until her friend forces her to go to a club one night, there she meets Harry, whom she doesn't recognize. What's the worse that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Something Happen

My name is Violet Taylor, I'm 17 and in Grade 11. I was held back in grade 6 due to my teacher being a complete and utter derp-head. I'm working towards being a biologist at a zoo in any of the big cities, I just love animals. I'm thinking of pursuing a side career in art in my spare time...that is if I find any. I'm five foot four and weigh around 135 pounds. I have shoulder length curly auburn hair and icy blue eyes. I'm half ginger so the sun finds joy in burning me at anytime. I was born and raised in Canada with my parents. I have a lot of friends and have made a ton of new ones since I gave up the idea of caring about what other people thought about me and decided to be myself. I love the thought of adventure and trying new things, I guess people liked that. I will admit I am a bit of a klutz and do a few stupid things every now and then. What is life if you don't add a little bit of spice? 

I'm going to a club tonight for the first time. It wasn’t my idea; c'mon I'm not even legal yet, no...It’s my friend’s idea. Some of them say they have 'inside connections' with the owners in the clubs around. Being in Toronto there were countless clubs, I just rolled with it and said yes, what could go wrong right? I was waiting for my friend Rachel to text me so we could meet up and meet everyone else at the club. I had to choose an okay outfit to blend in with the crowd, trust me; this was one of the places you DON'T want to stand out, unless you're into that sort of thing. I pick out a pair of black denim jeans, a white tank top with a lime green one to go over creating a slight layered look, and a pair of black flats. I picked out a few pieces of jewelry that held meaning: a gold chain that my mom gave to me for my 16th birthday, a ring with my birthstone (opal) on it, and a handmade bracelet from my crush. I heard my phone vibrate from my bedside table and go to pick it up. Finally, a text! 

Ready to go? -R 

Yep on the way! -V

I walked to the club; it was only a few blocks away from my apartment anyway. Good thing I didn't like heels, never did, I cringe at the thought of those...things on my feet. The music is already loud, the bass pounding my ears even a block away. I see Rachel by the door at the front of the long line of people. 

“Hey Violet, looking good!” Rachel says, a little too over-excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“You too! How are we getting in exactly?” I ask in slight confusion. “We or at least I'm not of age yet.” I whisper the last part so the bouncer doesn't hear. 

“Josh is supposed to come get us; he should be here in a second, I just texted him saying we're outside.” She said as she flipped her hair, eyeing some guy in the line. 

I grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her in to whisper something. 

“I don't have to drink do I?” I didn't really want to drink, bad things always happened to girls like me who got too carried away at these places. 

“Of course not, you don't have to if you don't want to” She gave me a reassuring smile. I just nodded in response. That was the moment when Josh walked out from behind the bouncer. 

“Hey ladies, don't you look rather lovely tonight?” He eyed us both. Ugh really Josh? He was probably already inebriated, great. “C'mon in I'll show you to our seats.” He nodded to the bouncer who undid the velvet rope and let us pass. 

There were people everywhere, dancing, talking, and drinking of course. Josh leads us to a round of cushioned seats that matched the colors of the room, I see some other people I know from school. 

“Hey Violet, aren’t you a little young to be in an establishment like this?” Michael asks with his arm around some blonde girl. Josh walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

“It's cool man, she won't do anything rash I'm sure, unless she wants to.” Josh winks at me suggestively. “Any of you ladies want a drink? It's on me” 

“No thanks!” I say a little quickly. 

“I'll have a vodka tonic please.” Rachel requests in a little flirty manner. 

“Coming right up!” Josh walks briskly between the other people around the bar. 

“I'm gonna go dance! You can come too if you want!” Rachel gestures towards the dance floor. I look over and see some women and men grinding up against each other. 

“Uh...maybe not... I'll watch for now thanks,” I say as I pick a comfy seat and drop onto it. 

“Okay, if you get bored, text me, I'll have my phone on me.” She gives me a look of enjoyment before disappearing in the crowd of people. 

I sighed to myself and got out my iPod and started playing Bejeweled. 

~*~ 

A while later my eyes were starting to sting from starting at the screen for so long. I turned my iPod off and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the slight pain. Checking the time I noticed it was around 12:36 AM no wonder I was so tired. I flinch as a hand taps me on the shoulder, looking up I'm met with a pair of green eyes. 

“Hey, you looked tired, wanna go get some fresh air? It's pretty warm in here...” he says with a thick British accent. 

“Uh, sure let me just get my phone.” I say with a slight smile over the fact that this guy doesn’t seem even slightly intoxicated and has an interest in me. 

I pick my phone up and discreetly slip it into the left side of my bra. Weird I know but it won't get lost or stolen this way. I followed him out onto the back porch area where there is hardly anyone except for some guy taking a smoke. Green Eyes turns around and leans against the railing facing me. I study him a little. He's got dark curly hair, those piercing green eyes, pale skin and the cutest smile ever. He looks me in the eye and asks, 

“So, what’s your name pretty girl?” I blush at his compliment. 

“Uh, Violet.” 

He smiles, “Pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Harry by the way.” I giggle and smile at him, then lean on the railing beside him. He turns to me. 

“You didn't look like you were having fun in there, any reason particular?” He questions.

“Oh no...I just, uh...this wasn’t exactly my idea, and I was kind of dragged into this by some of my friends.” I explain carefully, trying not to give away too much information. 

“I see, you didn't seem much like the party animal type.” I nodded slightly and turned back to see that Harry and I were the only ones on the balcony. 

Probably not the best thing. 

A cold wind suddenly blew, causing me to shiver with the lack of layers. I wish I'd brought my jacket, stupid Canadian weather. Harry chuckled and shrugged off his coat. 

“Here, the cold doesn’t bother me much.” he said as he wrapped his black pea-coat around my shoulders. 

“Oh thanks, I've lived here for a long time but hate the cold just as I always have.” I smiled and pulled the coat tighter around myself. I felt Harry step up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. My air supply was suddenly cut off, I couldn’t breathe! 

“Mmmf!!” I whimpered under some sort of cloth that was pressed over my mouth and nose. I struggled and realized that I was being kidnapped. I was so stupid to let an unknown man lead me away from the crowd where anything could happen. I felt Harry tighten his grip around my waist and pressed the cloth more against my face. 

“Shh...shh, it's okay, just breathe.” he whispered into my ear. I shuddered and tried to push away. No. This can't be happening! What did I ever do to deserve this? I held my breath for as long as I could until my lungs insisted I breathe. Upon inhaling what was on the cloth, I almost instantly felt dizzy as a sickly sweet taste entered my mouth. I felt warm tears of fear falling from my eyes. 

"Good girl..." Harry cooed in my ear as I felt him pick me up and cradle me. The club music felt so far away, reality was slipping from me. 

Then the darkness swallowed my consciousness whole.

**Author's Note:**

> What cha think? :D


End file.
